


crash and burn

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделать вид, что не Стайлз два года назад переживал ужасающие месяцы реабилитации в этой же самой больнице, как и Мэтт, как и Скотт, Айзек, Бойд, Джексон, все они, все, кто был заперт в автобусе, охваченном огнем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash and burn

У него горечь стоит в самом горле, с обеда, с того момента, как в коридоре увидел этого парня, его, выходящего из комнаты ожидания. Сгорбленного всего, бледного, прячущего руку в карман.  
Горечь эта не дает дышать нормально, отравляет собой изнутри. Стайлза трясет в настоящем ознобе, он думает, нет, показалось, не могло такого быть, не мог вернуться так внезапно, не мог вернуться и ничего не сказать.  
Поэтому он идет в больницу на следующий день, предусмотрительно скрыв лицо за капюшоном черной толстовки, так, что Мелисса его не замечает, а если и замечает, то предпочитает не звать. Как Скотт когда-то сказал, его мать считает Стайлза интересным и слишком уж странным ребенком, как будто не там он должен был родиться.  
Он не завтракает, только чистит зубы и не сплевывает сладкую пену — глотает, но горечь остается все там же.  
Дорога в больницу для него занимает слишком мало времени, Стайлз опомниться не успевает, когда проходит в пустую комнату, точнее, почти пустую — в углу, на неудобных для сна сидениях, сидит скрюченная фигура. Дышит человек медленно и глубоко, удалось заснуть, большая удача в здешних местах.  
Левая рука в кармане, правая вцепилась в подлокотник, голова неудобно повернута в сторону, ноги расставлены. Спит и больше ничего. Почему тут? Кто у него здесь мог оказаться?  
Стайлзу хочется броситься на колени перед этим чужим человеком, теперь чужим. Он хочет заорать: как ты мог все просто оставить? Он хочет ударить его, и обнять, и он уже начинается путаться в мыслях, делает шаг назад в этот же момент и врезается спиной в дверь, открывающуюся только в одну сторону.  
Это будит Мэтта.   
Они смотрят друг на друга, с испугом и непониманием, сожалением, которое не нужно искать — все на поверхности, забирай.  
— Стайлз, — первый пробует Мэтт. Не получается совсем никак. Выходит что-то вроде "Тайз", а потом он дергается в сторону, больше в угол, левая рука все еще в кармане.  
Рукав натянут на каждый из четырех оставшихся пальцев. Этот рукав, плотный, становящийся настоящей духовкой на солнце, скрывает много шрамов, и один большой ожог, чем-то похожий на чужой поцелуй.  
— Мэтт, — отвечает все-таки Стайлз, у него колени слабеют, потому что он ждал этого момента два года и теперь не знает, что нужно сделать.  
Что сделать _можно_.  
Но он садится в ближайшее кресло или стул — не разбирает уже. И смотрит на Мэтта, на его шею, где видны следы порезов, на щеку, с маленьким белым пятном ожога.  
— Каким судьбами? — спрашивает почти буднично, как получается, старается не думать об одном — все выглядит ужасно со стороны.  
Что ему, на кофе Мэтта позвать? Или на романтический ужин, сделать вид, что не Стайлз два года назад переживал ужасающие месяцы реабилитации в этой же самой больнице, как и Мэтт, как и Скотт, Айзек, Бойд, Джексон, все они, все, кто был заперт в автобусе, охваченном огнем.  
— Решил заскочить, поговорить с врачом, — Мэтт смотрит Стайлзу в глаза.  
Его лицо не изменилось, для Стайлза никогда не смогло бы измениться, но во взгляде один холод.  
 _Чего тебе?_  
Стайлзу следует встать и уйти, ему следует перестать чувствовать горечь и спустя такой срок все еще искать Мэтта в толпе.  
Стайлз делает все ровно наоборот.

 

***

 

— Наш штатный фотограф тоже в этом автобусе поедет? Какая удача, — Джексон дергается весь, стоит только посмотреть ему на Мэтта. Стайлз думает, может, Джексон пытался подкатить к Мэтту и тот его отшил?   
Ничего такого Мэтт Стайлзу не говорил. Конечно, у них не было так много разговоров, у них по большей части получается поговорить только во время создания нового номера или в перерывах между занятиями, в беспокойных тренировках. Когда Мэтт приходит к Стайлзу домой — им обычно не до разговоров.  
Один раз Стайлз долго пытался слизать след от чернил с пальцев Мэтта. Получилось что-то совсем другое.  
— Успокойся уже, Джекс, — просит Дэнни, он виновато обводит присутствующих взглядом. Да, мой лучший друг мудак, я знаю, потерпите немного.  
Хорошо, что есть Дэнни, — думает Стайлз.  
Вместе со Скоттом они сидят на задних сидениях, там, где на кочках можно даже подлететь на пару миллиметров. Справа на сидение ближе к водителю садится Мэтт.  
Рядом с ним место не будет занято.  
Скотт уже заранее знает, что Стайлз всю дорогу до мотеля будет бегать туда-сюда.  
— Почему он не сядет ближе?  
— Лишнее внимание... И желание создать ауру загадочности, — Стайлз почти чувствует, как Скотту тяжело не рассмеяться.  
— Тогда его ауре стоит научиться скрывать засосы, — только и отвечает Скотт.  
Закатив глаза, Стайлз фыркает. Лучший друг всегда знает как поддержать.  
— Эй, Лейхи, забыл свою подружку? — скалит зубы Джексон, когда Айзек заходит в автобус один.  
— Отъебись, — сквозь зубы выговаривает Айзек, кивает Скотту, не смотрит на Стайлза и садится где-то в середине салона.  
— Они все никак не поделят что-то, о чем нельзя говорить? — интересуется Стайлз.  
Ему хочется врезать Джексону, желательно, несколько раз. Десятков.   
— Мне кажется, что расставание с Лидией не пошло Джексону на пользу.  
— Это недотрах?  
— Не знаю, чувак, ты мне скажи, — Скотт достает телефон и отвечает на звонок.  
— Да, привет, да, да, о, хорошо, — Стайлз смотрит на Мэтта, Мэтт сразу же поворачивается к Стайлзу лицом, выражение которого "опять ты пялишься на меня, скоро в затылке дыра будет".  
— Да я просто, — громко начинает Стайлз, так, что большая часть автобуса поворачивается назад.  
Неловкость — второе имя Стайлза.  
— Хорошо, увидимся, — Скотт только телефон не целует, прямо светится от счастья.  
— Увидимся?  
— Да, Эллисон и Лидия поедут за нами следом.  
— А номер?  
— Номер? — непонятно переспрашивает Скотт.  
— Они там сняли номер или что?  
— Ты ведь не собирался ночевать вместе со мной, Стайлз?  
Мэтт в этот момент дергается весь, так, что телефон роняет. Подслушивает что ли?  
— Н-нет, черт, Скотт, хоть бы предупредил заранее.  
— Я и предупреждаю, сейчас, — сама любезность.  
— Сейчас приду.  
Стайлз буквально прыгает на сидение Мэтта, а тот продолжает смотреть в окно.   
Очень сильно Стайлзу хочется наклониться и в самое ухо прошептать:  
— Сегодня ты спишь со мной.  
Вместо этого он хлопает раскрытой ладонью по колену Мэтта.  
— Мой будущий сосед.  
— Стайлз, — просит Мэтт. У него такая интонация, очень редко Стайлз слышит подобное.  
— Что?  
— Не здесь, — отвечает неохотно.  
— Ладно, — продолжает улыбаться Стайлз, он знает, что спокойная улыбка идет ему больше любой другой.  
— Спроси его лучше, где будет спать Лидия.  
— Это я и сам знаю — с Эйданом.  
— Хорошо, — Мэтт касается запястья Стайлза.  
Это знак — уходи.  
Сигналом к отъезду становится заполненный автобус и истошный вопль тренера Финстока.


End file.
